Bibliophile Butler
by DrMordred
Summary: An unusual world where only few people had powers. There was a person, a butler of the king had misdirection power. The boy's name is Kuroko Tetsuya, he disliked the king, Akashi Seijuro but the king loved him. There are two plots in this story.
1. Chapter 1

An unusual world where only few people had powers. Some were powerful and some were bad. There was one person who got a lousy power known as misdirection. Even normal people could overpower it easily. The boy's name was Kuroko Tetsuya, and he lived in Rakuzan in a small house. Rakuzan village was very popular and very expensive, with a large mansion in the village where Akashi, the king, lived. The king always wanted a person with powers to become his servant to obey him. There is a problem however, because people with powers usually didn't live nearby.

One night, Akashi invited the royals and the citizens to a party in his mansion. The mansion was really large and brightly lit, with perfectly smooth wood, along with honey-coloured carpets with golden lamp with candles hanging from the soot black ceiling. The ceiling was very high and the walls were decorated with pictures with dandelion coloured frames. There was also a large window with a curve at the top, along with tables on the sides with daffodil sheets on the table. The tangerine metal bowl on the tables contained wine glasses inside with big slate-silver spoons that had decently carved decorations on the handle of the spoon for the guests to pour the wine into golden cups with perfectly carved decorations. The golden walls were designed by the people who carved the cups. The other tables were filled with elite foods (not hamburgers or hotdogs) and some expensive marigold/gold vases but it had no flowers inside. Yet, it still looked wonderful.

Royals and citizens entered the mansion with expensive clothes. The girls wore long dresses, since back in the old times, people didn't reveal much of their bodies. Some of the wealthy girls' dresses were shining arctic blue, while the others' are heather purple. Rarely, few of them wore rose red dresses or other red dresses like merlot. The men's clothes—not tuxedos. But they wore navy vests with bronze decorations with a white shirt. Most wore the red vest made from soft fabric. They were so smooth that if you touched it, they felt like thin fur. Not thick. Lapis buttons and fancy flint silver decorations shone on the men's vests. They rarely wore turtlenecks, though it looked fine on them. Sometimes, they wore white vests; however, it usually didn't look good on them. The male children—youngsters, what we called them in the old times—wore black striped, pine green vests with raven shorts. The shorts usually stopped by their knees which revealed their lower leg. Young males usually wore long, black socks that stopped by the shin.

As for the female youngsters, they wore decent flamingo pink dresses—most of female youngsters wore it because it often looked great on them. Destitute female youngsters usually wore cerulean dresses. The bottom of the dresses always stopped by the knees, and sometime the thighs. If it was too short, it would've been inappropriate. The butlers were in black raven tailcoats, wearing white pearl shirts that had white buttons inside the tailcoat—yes, all of the butlers wore the same outfits. They were perfectly lined up near the golden wall, nothing like the messy lines that the kids at a kindergarten would make. Their arms were positioned smoothly with their hands near their chests. They must be waiting for the caballero king—by caballero, they were talking about the king who usually rode on a white horse since he loved the horses. He always went to the farm near his mansion to take care of his horses, or to ride them during his free time.

The royals and citizens were in the room—where the king will enter and start the party. They were standing in the sides so that the king would be impressed and walk on the path and announce when it will start. The youngsters grumbled, complaining about how long they would have to wait for the king. Yes, they were hungry, and they couldn't start eating without the king's permission. Their stomachs growled as they drooled, staring at the cabinet pudding cakes lying on the tables, as well as the gāteau au chocolat cakes. Of course, the youngsters loved the cakes but there were not many cakes around since the king didn't like sweets. The most popular sweets on the table was the puits d'amour, a puff pastry stuffed with creme patissiere with raspberry jam—the youngsters loved this particular sweet.

They stopped drooling as their parents told them to stand appropriately since they noticed the butlers started moving, heading to the large brown door to open it—which meant that the king was at the door, waiting for the butlers to open it. The adults and youngsters stood with respect. The doors opened slowly as the butlers pulled the handles. They held the door open as the king observed the people and the room. A crimson-headed figure in a raven and white striped yukata with mismatching eyes that frightened the people with his cat-like red and golden eyes appeared. His facial expression were serious and calm but somehow, he was handsome, with a nice body. His eyes were very small with pale skin—not too pale, but still pale enough. His hands were calm, relaxed, and not moving much nor clenching his hand into the fist. He somehow looked unhappy with something.

One of adults whispered to other adult beside him.

"What is this? A king not being happy?"

He whispered back, knowing what happened since he read the newspaper this morning before he came to the mansion to have some fun at the party with a king, "he tried to find a person with powers, to make them his servant. But he can't find any." The adult was whispering so that the king wouldn't hear them as the king continued to observe the people in the room. A boy with cerulean hair beside these adults overheard their conversation. The boy wore a sapphire vest with a white shirt on the inside with raven pants, which stopped by the knees. He was wearing the sapphire socks as well with black shoes—not running shoes.

"And did you hear that rumor?"

"Yes, I heard that one person with powers is here somewhere."

The cerulean head flinched when he heard them clearly. He took a deep breath. As long as people didn't know who it was, it was excellent. Yes, I know what you're thinking: the cerulean head had a power, a weak power, called misdirection. Finally, the king started walking down the bare path, looking at each person. Yes, the king had heard the rumor. At that moment, the king began to suspect that royals, with colourful hair, as one of them might as well have the power. The king stared at them longer than the others which calmed the cerulean down. The king began to notice someone with cerulean hair with totally sapphire clothes that was brighter than the others.

At the moment, the cerulean head realized he picked the wrong clothes while looking through his closets in the morning after getting the invitation card. The room was filled with silence as the king's feet moved around, making his body turn to the direction toward the cerulean head. His eyes were locked on him. Just like a tiger, the predator locked his eyes on the prey, a weak deer. The cerulean head wanted to shake so badly but couldn't. If he shook, the king would suspect him more. He didn't want to become a servant that did everything for him. He didn't even know how to cook.

The king's stare continued, his lips slowly formed a smirk from a straight line. His eyebrows were formed perfectly as it raised upwards. That smirk and that facial expression matched him so well. He tilted his head back a little, smirking. But why was he smirking? The cerulean head wanted to say something but he was afraid to do so. He tried to be brave and opened his mouth but the king spoke first.

"You're interesting," stated the king. "Meet me in the garden with the royals after the party. I like your face quite a bit." He stopped smirking and started walking off. The people stared blankly at the cerulean head after the king talked to him.  
The king started the party, and the youngsters excitedly started eating the gāteau au chocolat and babinet pudding cake that had previously caught their attention. The crew was playing music with guitars, violins and drums. The adults danced together and enjoyed themselves. When there was a party in the mansion, people could bring as many as people as they wanted. There was so much food on the table that the cerulean head had a problem trying out the food. The chef behind the table waited for cerulean to pick what he want to eat.

"Hurry up, kid," spoke the chef.

"I am not a kid. I'm already 24..."

"You sure look 17 though."

The cerulean nodded. Many people thought he was below 17, since he looked so young with his pale skin and his round, shining sapphire eyes. He was also too short for his age. Yes, the king was short too, but just around 4 inches taller than the cerulean head. The food that caught his attention was the rice ball with pork marinated with garlic, the Käse and the roasted lobster soufflé. He thought he should drink the Ceylon tea. He put only one rice ball on the plate and added a small piece of the Käse and the roasted lobster soufflé.

"More," spoke the chef. He nodded and added a little.

"More."

Added a little more.

"More."

Added more... It was too much for him.

"Mo-"

The cerulean stopped him by waving his hands in front of the chef's face. He grabbed the plate and walked to the drinking table to get his Ceylon tea. He sighed, relaxing himself as he arrived at the table, pouring the tea into a cup. There was plenty of chatter in the background as people were enjoying the party and dancing. The woman's right hand was on her partner's shoulder and her other hand held with the partner's hand, gently. The man's hand on her waist, peacefully dancing together. Other people did the same. From the corner of the cerulean head's eyes, he saw the king with a straight face talking with the butlers. He kept his attention on the king as he started to walk. Not denying it, he found the king handsome but he'll never have a chance of being with the king. Being too distracted, he accidentally bumped into one of royals.

He looked up at the royal. A huge figure with long violet hair that went down to his shoulders wearing a pearl white vest with a raven shirt on the inside was looking down at the cerulean head since he was too tall. "Pay attention," said violet head, "or you'll get crushed. You're so small." That was an insult for the cerulean head. So he pushed his eyebrows down the bridge of his nose and his eyes became smaller, forming a glare at the violet head. "I am sorry. Move, I need to get some drinks." The violet head walked to the table, grabbing a cup to pour the drink—alcohol—into it. "You're one of royals," said the cerulean head, "aren't you?" He stared at the royal, not glaring anymore since he already accepted the royal's apology. The royal looked at him from the corner of his eye, yet still with a blank expression. "Yes, I'm Murasakibara Atsushi, the royal... Leave me alone," spoke Murasakibara. He yawned before walking off with a cup of alcohol. The cerulean head found him very rude so he decided to approach him again.

The royals was a group of thanes of the king. People didn't usually respect the royals but the cerulean boy did look up to the royals, because being a thane of the king was difficult. Being a thane meant doing the most dangerous jobs from the king, like attacking the bandits. The cerulean head went to him again and asked, "What did you do to become a royal?" Murasakibara yawned again and his small, violet eyes looked at the cerulean head. The bottom of his long violet hair relaxed on his shoulders, and he was still wearing a blank face. The cerulean head began to dislike him.

"My father attacked a dragon."

"A what?" asked cerulean head. "Dragons are not real, you know. They're just fantasy..." The cerulean head remembered his mother telling him a story about Izanagi, the dragon who came to Earth, taking people's powers away and in the end got banished. It was a fake story anyway. Murasakibara raised his eyebrow a little and walked off saying, "Nothing." The cerulean head just sighed.

 _ **After the party**_

The cerulean head already asked three butlers and two maids for the way to the garden to meet the king in the yard as promised. After 10 minutes of walking (most of the time), he was lost. Of course he did, the mansion was really big.  
Everything was gold with red carpets that had gold on the side. There were some golden statues of women holding real candles, and other golden statue of men—or rather knights, riding horses. There were many pictures with garnet red frames on the wall.

Finally, he arrived at the door to the outside, the yard, where the garden was. As soon as he opened the huge doors and stepped out of the mansion, his jaws dropped. The yard was really huge, with perfectly shaped bushes and evenly mowed grass. The sky was denim blue, since it was night. The light from the candles made it look even more beautiful. In the center of the yard, there was a small pond. The pond was not dirty at all; in fact, it was very clear. The light beamed off the pond. The cerulean head was amazed by the yard. A cold voice behind him spoke, making him flinch.

"Interested in my yard?" asked the king, as he placed his hand on the cerulean head's shoulder. His touch was gentle, his thumb rubbing the side of the cerulean's shoulder. The cerulean loved his gentle touch but his hand didn't stay on his shoulder for long. The king put his hand down, observing the cerulean head's face. "What is your name? And how old are you?" asked the king. His mismatched eyes locked on the cerulean head's big and round sapphire eyes. The king noticed that he was taller than the person in front of him. Just how old was he?

"Kuroko Tetsuya, and I am 24," replied Kuroko.

"I am Akashi Seijuro, 25."

"Being a king at such a young age..."

"I know." 

The cerulean head was still amazed by how beautiful the yard was. It seemed as though the stars in the sky were dancing together as Kuroko kept looking at the yard. He wondered how hard people had worked on this yard to make it perfect just for the king. Or maybe for the king's father? "When was this yard created?" asked Kuroko. The king stared at the stone in the front of the pond, with a name carved on it. After hearing Kuroko, he turned his head to the cerulean head. "When I was young, around 5 years old," answered the king, "my father, the former king, commanded people to make it for him and my mother..." He spoke quietly when he mentioned his mother. The cerulean head didn't dare to ask him about his mother.

"I know what you're thinking," said the king. "My mother died of illness. You don't have to be afraid to ask me anything. I won't hurt you." Akashi looked at him, smiling, as he gave him the 'go ahead' look. A question popped up in the cerulean's head. The king did not have wife yet.

"Why didn't you get a wife?" asked the cerulean head.

"I have my eyes on someone but haven't confessed. That person's too beautiful," answered the king. Honestly, the king was a little embarrassed to ask Kuroko out. So he kept it as secret. There was also the fact that the town of Rakuzan wasn't very open-minded about homosexuals. Kuroko nodded, not bothering to ask who it was. He remained silent and then he spoke up again, "Ask her out. You're the king. You can do whatever you want, isn't that right?"

"But it's different."

"You are the king," said Kuroko, "do it. Many women want to marry you, because you're the king." Kuroko spoke what sounded calm but Akashi thought it sounded like he was angry. However, he didn't bother to ask about it, and just nodded. The king was about to confess to Kuroko, opening his mouth but the royals appeared, making him stop. "Akashi, did you hear the rumor?"

"Yes."

"Someone named Kuroko Tetsuya has a power but it is weak," the green haired said. Akashi glanced at Kuroko, before smirking. The cerulean head flinched, "Uh..."

And so, Kuroko became Akashi's butler. It seemed like Akashi didn't care if his power was weak or not. The royals found out about Kuroko's power by observing the people around them, and they noticed that nobody noticed the cerulean head and identified something unusual from Kuroko.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko struggled as he was trying to wear the tie. There was a big mirror with golden frames in front of him. The room also had shining golden walls. It was too... golden. Kuroko didn't like the room. But he had to bear with it. After a while, he was finally finished with his tie. His raven tailcoat were not adjusted right; there were many lines on the tailcoat but he didn't care. It's not like people would notice him, due to his misdirection. He walked out of the room. The hallway was really long with candles hanging from the high ceiling. He checked his list. He was surprised that there were only two people. Akashi Seijuro and his father. He pulled the list closer to read carefully for what to do as the new butler. Today was his first day. He noticed how Akashi's father was mostly on the list. Like, he needed to bring breakfast for him, bring the coffee and wake the masters up at 6:00am, then tell Akashi Seijuro what was going on the newspapers. It was 5:00am now and the butlers were the only ones awake in the mansion. They just needed to prepare some things before the masters woke up.

The butlers started cooking the breakfast. Kuroko walked to the front door of the mansion and looked for the newspapers but he didn't see any. A voice spoke behind him, making him flinch.

"Looking for newspapers?" It was one of the butlers. "Newspapers are over there. At the gate." He pointed to the gate, which looked like it would take like 8 minutes to get there. The butler walked off with a mop to continue his cleaning duty. Kuroko sighed and walked to the gate. It was a pretty and sunny day, making him smile. He loved the beautiful day. He walked down the path to the gate with joy; he was not walking fast, but instead, he just walked slow, looking at the surroundings. Arriving at the gate, he found the newspapers so he grabbed it. Before going back, he took a look at the town where the people lived. They were walking around. Some women were carrying basket bags with clothes in it for laundry. The kids was playing with the soccer ball, running around.

Kuroko almost forgot about the time while watching them playing. The kids just noticed him and stopped playing. Kuroko bowed three times and started walking back. The kids shrugged it off and continued playing. In 8 minutes, Kuroko arrived at the mansion. Entering, he sighed and checked his time. It was 5:20am. All he needed to prepare was the coffee for the king. He headed to the kitchen. As soon as he entered, he dropped his jaws. The five butlers cooked a large breakfast and placed it on a long table. There were many dishes on the table for breakfast, even though it's only for two people. Kuroko just walked to the coffee stand and started making the coffee. One of butler approached him, knowing what his list looked like. "No need to wake the king's father up. I'll do it. You only just wake the king up. Okay?" said the butler.

Kuroko just nodded and finished making coffee. The butlers were really busy in the morning. It was almost six, so he decided to head to the king's room. He asked one of the butlers to help lead him to the king. Even though the butlers didn't give him a tour, Kuroko tried his best as a butler. Upon his arrival, he entered the room. It was dark and large with crimson walls and a golden ceiling. The carpet in the room was red and soft. There was a king-size bed with a red blanket and the crimson figure was tucked into the blanket, sleeping. His bed head... It was hilarious. But Kuroko also had a bed head, which took twenty minutes every morning to fix. Kuroko went to open the curtains, letting the sunlight enter the room. The king's eyes slowly opened as the room got brighter. He sat up, stretching. Kuroko went to him, giving him the coffee. "Morning, Akashi-san." said Kuroko.

Akashi grabbed the coffee without saying 'thank you' and started drinking. Kuroko found him quite rude, and opened the newspapers. "Um..." Kuroko looked at a paragraph on the first page of the newspaper. The Japanese and English of the newspaper was very advanced, and it was hard for Kuroko since he never have read any books in his life. But he did know some English and Japanese. The king was waiting. "Uh... The boat of Shutok.. was robbed. What's this word?" Kuroko pointed at the word, showing the newspapers. The word was 'persuade'.

"It means to convince," said the king, "which means to get someone or something to agree to the thing or problem. For example, 'the kid convinced the other kid, who was good at the playing, to join their team'. Is that clear?"

"Yes," said Kuroko, "the robbers persuaded the mages to break f the Izanagi.."

"Free. Break free," corrected the king.

"Thank you," Kuroko bowed. "Well.."

They continued, with the king constantly correcting him—or rather, they read it together. It went for a few minutes. Kuroko suddenly became interested in books. Learning English and Japanese from the king. As soon as the king entered the dining room and sat down at the table, the butlers came to him. They put a napkin on Akashi's laps and cut the breakfast and put the fork down for him to eat. In front of the king, there was his father, already eating the breakfast. The king started eating. It was dead silent, except the butler who was speaking of the news while Akashi ate. Kuroko envied that butler because he knew how to read.

"So, in the country of Kirisaki Daichi, Prince Hanamiya commanded the troops to go take over the village of Yosen," said the butler, reading. "Next. The kids at our village want to make a soccer club, where they can play against new players in soccer. Next. Every night, the people heard many dogs roaming around at the night," the butler kept reading. Kuroko dropped his jaws on the inside but outside, he just kept his straight face. He was surprised by how fast he read and understood it. The king just kept nodding. "That is all," said the butler, putting newspapers down.

"About the dogs," said the king. "Has the people heard why they roam every night?" asked the king.

The butler checked the newspaper again and shook his head. The king just nodded. Kuroko interrupted their conversation. "I think the soccer club are important. Shouldn't you make one for the youngsters? And Kirisaki Daichi taking over is important too," said Kuroko. The king's response isn't what he expected, and it made his eyes widen. The other butlers remained silent. The king replied, "I don't care about the youngsters. They are not important, they are worthless," said the king. "And as for Kirisaki Daichi... It's not my problem. Yosen can take care of themselves." The king continued eating. That was a very rude response. The cerulean head remained silent and decided to walk off. His hatred for the king grew a little. He was very rude.

Later this afternoon, Akashi went outside, walking down the village path with Kuroko. The king selected him to stand beside him while he was outside. Akashi looked around, observing the people. The sun was nearly down. It kept getting darker. The group of youngsters passed through, kicking the soccer ball. As soon as they noticed the king. They went to him. "Hello. Did you get my message? About soccer!" one of youngsters yelled. Their elders were standing behind them, smiling. Kuroko hoped the king wouldn't be rude this time.

"Yes," said the king, politely, "But I rejected it. You... youngsters can play by yourselves." Akashi tilted his head before he walked off. The cerulean head sighed. His hatred grew even more. The youngsters got upset and teared up, going to their elders.

"Why is the king so mean?!"

"I'm sorry, son..." said an elder, "I don't know..."

It pained Kuroko's heart. This village needed some love. Kuroko needed to ignore it, and continued following Akashi with his head down.

Later that night, when Akashi and his father was eating dinner and chatting, Kuroko secretly hid behind the corner, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Father, I am planning to increase the taxes and kick the destitute people out of my village," said Akashi, "and I am absolute, I am the king. I can do whatever I want. People must obey me, no matter what."

"My son, what you saying," spoke his father, "is excellent. This is what your mother would've expected."

"Do not mention my mother," replied Akashi. "Tomorrow afternoon, I'll go practice horse riding to fight the bandits and destitute people."

"Yes, my son."

Kuroko was surprised, was the king really that rude? He walked off to his room. Angrily. His roommate with wine red hair, Kagami Taiga, sat up from his bed, asking what was wrong after seeing Kuroko storm into the room. "Nothing," said Kuroko before he went and flopped on the bed. Kagami stood up and headed over to him, sitting down on the corner of the bed. The curtains were closed since the sun was already down, napping. The stars danced together because they missed the moon. The sky was navy, nearly black. The town was filled with silence with the lights coming out from their windows. There was no one on the street. "I am your friend now," said his roommate, convincing the cerulean head to tell him everything. What Kuroko was feeling was the same as the people in the town. But the king couldn't be switched unless the king died of anything. Heart attack, assassination, or perhaps of oldness. No one dared to defy the king. "Tell me, I won't tell anyone, I promise," continued Kagami.

Kuroko sighed, opening his mouth, prepared to speak about the king. Perhaps it will change. Also, he needed to know what caused the king to be rude. Kagami leaned his back lower, his fist on his cheek as his elbow rested on his right knee, showing that he was ready to listen to what Kuroko said. "The king... He was very rude. I don't want him to hurt people's hearts..." said Kuroko. After all of that... telling him everything, Kagami replied,

"I know. I know what caused it... You are a new butler. You do not know but I'll tell ya."

"Tell me."

"Yeah. So, like, around 19 or 20 years ago..."

-Flashback-

It was a stormy night. The tears from the clouds fell on the ground hard, the winds blew through the waters, making it move in that direction. The thunders echoed in the sky as it flashed for a short time. In the mansion, there was a smaller boy with crimson hair. A fake, yellow crown made from cardboard rested on his head. The boy gently placed his right hand on the window, which was covered in the water from the rain. The raindrops were dripping down on the window. The small boy had 2 bright red eyes and was wearing a black striped vest with a tie and pine green shorts with long black socks that ended at the knees. His fake, homemade crown nearly fell off his head as he tilted his head a little to the side.

"Why must it be raining today?" asked the boy, "Mother?"

The boy looked behind. The figure wore a long white dress with merlot lavenders printed on the bottom. She had dark plum purple hair, and there was a white, flower-shaped umbrella in her hand. Yes, she always had the umbrella. She was smiling as she kept looking at the smaller boy.

"Ah," said the women and asked "How did you know?" in her sweetest tone with a nice voice. It was a little girly voice but it matches her pretty well.

The smaller boy grinned and turned around, facing his mother, and shrugged his shoulders.

"I love the crown you made," said the mother, as she pointed at the crown on the boy's head. "You are only 6, you will become a king when your father becomes old." The mother approached him, giving him a kiss on the forehead. The boy always wanted to become a king but right now, his father was neither old enough nor dead.

"Yes," said the boy. "In the future, I'll be good king!" This made his mother chuckle.

"Yes, you will be," replied his mother, "the best king. I know you will. All you need to do is watch Father and learn what to do as the king. And be patient until the time comes, okay, my dear Akashi?" The boy smiled before running to his mother to hug her. The mother patted his head as he hugged her.

The king entered the room with straight lips on his face. His hair was black, and there was hair on his chin. He looked very young but in fact, he was around 30 years old and the mother was 28 years old. The father's eyes averted towards his son. He knew that his son always wanted to become a king.

"Listen, son," said his father, "being the king is hard, you have to be responsible for everything when you are a king." The father headed to the red chair with nice arm rests.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, it was still stormy and raining, but it was stronger. Akashi had to stay in the house instead of playing outside. He was already bored of being inside; he was in his bedroom with the fireplace on. The orange and yellow flames were burning the logs, making them turn to ashes. Akashi was very cold so he sat on his butt on the floor near the fireplace with a blanket and a cup of hot chocolate. At that moment, his mother entered the room with a smile on her face. The bed was made perfectly with the 13-inch brown teddy bear, with buttons on the belly and the chest, lying on the pillow. His mother sat down beside Akashi before speaking. "Oh, my dear, you never learned how to have fun when you're indoors," she said, "so you should learn how to play this." She pulled out a shogi board and handed it to him. The boy stared blankly at it before lifting it up himself to take a good look at the shogi board. "What is this?" asked Akashi, "Is it like chess?"

"It is almost like chess but different," replied his mother. "This shogi only has one king, with no queen. And these gold generals are important pieces of shogi. All you need to do is capture the king. You'll need to observe the enemy, and figure out how to capture him. Observing is very important." (Which is why he always observed the people at the party.) Akashi's mother smiled as she started explaining the game. "This piece only move straight, and this piece called bishop." She pointed at each piece as she explained. The boy listened carefully, slowly becoming interested in the game. And later, he started taking it seriously.

"My golden general!" His piece got captured. And front of him, there was a kid with a hat in a dirty amber vest, which means he came from the streets. But surprisingly, he was really good at shogi. Akashi invited people in the town to play shogi with him. He won against all of them... except this kid. They were having a hot battle with shogi. "My golden general! How dare you...!" Akashi took his pawn to the promotion zone and slammed it on the tile, so now his pawn could move like a golden general. Akashi moved his pawn to capture the kid's favorite piece, the bishop. The kid gripped his vest. The only way to capture the pawn was to give up his other bishop because if he moved his bishop to capture the pawn, Akashi's other piece would capture his bishop. The kid looked up and saw the smirk on Akashi's face. The kid sighed and gave up as he said "I hate this game, bye," and walked off. The maids opened the large door and bowed down, as the queen, Akashi's mother, entered the room where Akashi was in. In her hand was an umbrella as usually and a smile on her face. Akashi immediately went to her, and hugged her. "Oh my," she said, "You're so good at shogi. How about we play together tomorrow?"

"Yes!" said Akashi, "I'd love to play with you."

His mother's lips formed into what looked like a smile, but a little bigger. Her fingers rubbed on the handle of the umbrella like it was a treasure to her. Akashi remembered one time when he asked her why she liked the umbrella. She said it was from her grandma, who was on the verge of death. Her grandma worked hard, sewing it— the last thing she made before she died was this umbrella. She looked up at Akashi's mother, before handing it to her, and told her to take care of it. Her grandma died after that. To Akashi's mother, the most important person in the world was her grandma. That's why she carried it everywhere. She told her son Akashi, "Always keep one thing from your important person." Akashi didn't usually have friends or anyone he considered important, but maybe he will in the future.

Akashi jumped around because he was very excited that he could play shogi with his mother. However, she was busy right now, so she couldn't play. She needed to go and see her husband, the king, to talk to him about what happened in the town of Rakuzan. Akashi's mother was spinning her parasol, watching Akashi as he was jumping. As soon as her son made eye contact with her, Akashi made a biggest smile—once. It made her so happy that she herself smiled. A small smile...

That was the last smile.

His eyes flowed with tears as his heart began to break like shattered glass. His face was shaking as blood dripped down his palm. A figure with messy long hair was lying on her pool of blood. Akashi started screaming, his hands on his eyes. After that, his father became very strict and forced him to work like a slave. Soon, Akashi began to break apart. Holding the shogi board in his hands, his tears slid down his cheeks. As his second personality took over, it controlled everything. His original self was now caged. Izanagi appeared on the earth when Akashi broke adapt and gained a second personality.

-Present-

"And that's it," said Kagami.

"What happened to the shogi board?" asked Kuroko. The redhead remained silent, staring at the cerulean head. Then finally, he spoke up. "He destroyed it," replied Kagami, "and it was forever gone." Kagami looked down. The king, Akashi Seijuro's father, told Kagami about the problem since Kagami had been a butler for almost 20 or more years; he stayed as a butler the longest of them all, so Akashi's father trusted him. Kuroko blinked three times and sighed, "How do we get his original self back?" asked Kuroko, asking many questions about Akashi's past.

"An important person," answered Kagami, "who will try to help him. It is called Ren'ai-chū." said Kagami.

"Ren'ai-chū? What is that?" asked Kuroko again, since he never went to a school or read books. Or writing, nothing at all. "I didn't learn in my life," added Kuroko. The redhead chuckled before pulling out the green novel with a title on the cover, 'Bundori' and pulled out another one with 'Shinjū' on the cover. Kagami handed it to Kuroko and pulled the white novel with a black cat on the cover, 'Kafka on a shore' and also handed it to Kuroko.

Kagami pulled out one more book and showed Kuroko. "This book is the complete manual of suicide, written by Wataru. This is my favorite, so don't ruin it. Okay?"

Kuroko nodded and took all the books and put it on drawer.

"And Ren'ai-chū means love," added Kagami.

Kuroko giggled, saying 'Thank you' too much, smiling. Since is was looking like it was time for bed, Kagami lied down and covered himself with the blanket, "Good night!" The response came out of Kagami's mouth before he went to sleep. The red curtains began to float around as the window was half opened, letting the wind enter the room. The cerulean head stared at the window and wondered what he could do to be good. His eyes moved to the direction towards the books on the drawer, asking himself which book he should read first. He decided to ask Kagami in the morning when they woke up which book was best one.

Two butlers were standing behind Akashi as he buttoned up his sleepshirt, looking at himself in the mirror. He was in his sleeping clothes. He turned around, and found the other butlers making the bed very smoothly, with no lines on the blanket. They adjusted the pillows and then pulled the blanket gently for Akashi to lie down in. Akashi walked towards the bed and lied down. The butler covered his body with a blanket. All of the butlers bowed with their hands near their chest. Before they left, "Tell me something," spoke Akashi.

The butlers looked at Akashi, who was staring at them with red/gold cat-like eyes, shining as the candles on the drawer hit their eyes. His hair was perfectly combed. He looked like he really needed his favorite butler—Kagami Taiga, who served him for many years.

The young redhead approached Akashi with the biggest smile on his face. He was about 8 inches taller than Akashi. Akashi's mother, the queen, patted on the redhead's head. "This is Kagami Taiga, and he'll be serving you from now on until you reach 26," she said.

This year was the last year for Kagami. Therefore, Akashi's birthday was three months away. He wondered if that weakling butler would become his favorite butler. One of the butlers stepped forward. "My king, the cerulean head should not be given many duties. He doesn't know how to cook, and he does not even know how to clean," said the butler. The king stared at him, a little surprised even though the king himself did not know how to cook, or do other things because the butlers did everything for him. Akashi thought about it, 'Perhaps the cerulean was very poor to pay for schooling and had no home. Isn't that the reason why he never learned?' He shook his head. He'd better to ask him about it in the morning. "Ah, I'll ask him about it tomorrow morning. Please let him wake me up like last morning." He remembered how they worked together to read the newspaper that morning. The butlers nodded and dimmed the light in the room and closed the doors before leaving the room. Akashi stared at the ceiling as he was drifting off to sleep, and closed his eyes. He knew that Kuroko had powers, which was misdirection, but he had a feeling that there was something else that was important, but what was it?

The moon shone so brightly that people could easily notice. There was a half moon in the sky, but it could've been more exquisite if it was a full moon. The town filled with silence as people were sleeping soundly in dark rooms with no lights, while the street lights were still on. The town was really big, enough for many people to live in, but most people who lived there were destitutes who managed to live there from Yosen's money. Rakuzan was a really expensive place, where each house cost over 1,000 gold. Destitute people received money from Yosen and used it to live in Rakuzan. They wanted to move out but they didn't have any money. The taxes in Rakuzan got higher and higher... and now, the king wanted to kick destitute people out, so they wouldn't have a place to live. That was what Kuroko had tried to stop.

In the morning, Kuroko asked one of butler to make coffee for him to take to the king while Kuroko went to get the newspaper. I do not have many duties as a butler. But I want more duties to help. All I need to do is take the newspaper and wake up the king, then follow him around all day, thought Kuroko while he was walking. After he came back, he entered the kitchen, and suddenly gasped as he was met with the sight of brown liquid spilled all over the floor and a shocked butler who had his knees bent, staring at Kuroko. "What did you do?" asked Kuroko, not trying to be angry like the commander of the butlers. "There's only two minutes left before I have to go wake up the king..." Luckily, the floor was stone, so they wouldn't have to struggle to clean up the coffee. The butler pointed at the big coffee pot with a handle laying on the floor, before speaking.

"The pot was full, and the coffee was ready," said the butler. The other butlers continued with their duties because they didn't want to get involved in this coffee problem. A butler who was on cleaning duty came and cleaned the coffee. "I grabbed the pot to pour it into the mug, but it was loosened so it let the coffee out," explained the butler, and Kuroko just nodded. Kuroko was nice and friendly, and definitely not someone that would hit the butler for causing a problem. "No problem," said the cerulean head. The butler was about to say 'What?' but the cerulean head added, "Make it again. I'll go and wake up the king, and I'll tell him the truth." Kuroko made his way to the king's bedroom; it was a pretty long way to the bedroom, since the mansion was really big. Meanwhile, the butlers whispered to each other.

"The last time someone told the truth about a problem died from punishment from the king... Right?"

"Yes," said the butler who caused the coffee problem, "As for him confessing the truth... I'll pray."

The cerulean head, finally arriving at the room and entered. He opened the curtains with the newspaper under his arm. The room got brighter as the sun entered through the window after the curtains were opened. "Good morning," said Kuroko, "King... Wake up." The king flinched at the light after being in the dark room overnight. The sun was bright, even though it was nearly winter—almost his birthday. Finally, Akashi opened his eyes and sat up, seeing Kuroko with only the newspaper. "Where is my coffee?" He raised his left eyebrow at Kuroko. The cerulean head smiled as he walked and stood beside the bed. Akashi looked at him the whole time while Kuroko walked to his side of the bed. The cerulean head bowed. "I apologize," said Kuroko, "because I asked one of butlers to make coffee while I got the newspaper since I woke up late and had no time to make coffee, so I thought someone else making it would be good idea... I came back and the coffee was spilled, and the pot was broken. It happened a few minutes before I came to wake you up. The coffee will be arriving late. I am sorry." Kuroko told the truth.

Akashi giggled... For the first time since that accident happened, Kuroko made him giggle? Akashi giggled because he liked Kuroko and had romantic feelings for him, even though they were both males, but Kuroko did not know that. "I am a patient person with you, Tetsuya," said Akashi. "I shall wait for the coffee." Kuroko nodded and opened the newspaper. He glanced at the first paragraph on the first page, then exhaled and breathed as if he was about to present a speech in front of many people who were watching. "The h-" He was cut off by Akashi.

"No need," said the king. "I want you to tell me about yourself. How did you get your power, and what was your life before you arrived here? Everything."

"I can't remember how I got this power. I was living like any normal person on a farm. I took care of the cows, the horses and the pigs. Or rather, you could say that I was not really wealthy," said Kuroko, sitting down on the corner of the king's bed. It seemed like Akashi didn't mind him on his bed, and continued to listen. "I had a friend who was a soldier. I met him while I was traveling. His name was Ogiwara Shigehiro. He was a great soldier, and he fought bravely but sadly, he died of an illness. He usually came by my house to greet me and talk with me for a while. On the farm, I did not have any education," Kuroko explained, while talking about himself. Akashi was interested in him. The cerulean head's bangs moved around a little as he moved his head. "Was Ogiwara Shigehiro like Napoleon?" asked Akashi. Kuroko couldn't respond when the door opened quickly, revealing a raven haired man with a hat and wearing a brown vest with black shorts. He was also wearing a black scarf. In his hands, there was a book—a journal. "I heard," said the raven haired, "that Kuroko was sla-" he stopped when he noticed Kuroko's presence and decided not to continue his sentence. "Oh, hello, Kuroko." He greeted him with a small smile.

The butler came in and was shaking as he placed the coffee on the table, then ran off. The raven haired approached the two. "'Could you please leave?" said the raven haired to Kuroko, "I have to talk with the king."

Kuroko nodded and left the room. What the? Why are they talking about me? What does he mean by "Sla-?" I was what?

He headed to his room to check his duties, but he had to walk 5 minutes since the mansion was too big. He finally arrived at his room. Entering, he found Kagami sleeping on the bed. He sighed and looked at his duties written on a piece of paper. He noticed how he had less duties than before. There used to be 5 duties a day, but now he only had 3 duties a day. Kuroko shrugged it off and shook Kagami on the bed. "Wake up," said Kuroko, "You need to do your duties today." Kagami opened his eyes, and stared at Kuroko before coming around, "Ah, Kuroko!" smiled Kagami. "No need to worry. I have the whole morning off. Akashi only needs me at noon."

"Alright," bowed Kuroko. "My next duty is to change the king's clothes. I don't know if that will be hard for me, perhaps it'll be easy..." He became confused when Kagami started laughing, and then stopped laughing. "Oh," said Kagami. "Sorry."

Kuroko just shrugged it off and headed back to the room to change the king's clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroko returned to the king's room. When he arrived, the raven haired man came out of the room and headed off. Kuroko noticed that the journal was no longer in his hands. He watched the other man walk into a large hallway. Kuroko walked into the room, finding Akashi sitting on the bed, looking at the cerulean head with a smirk on his face. "Please proceed with your duty," said Akashi, "My clothes have been prepared over there." He pointed at the clothes on the table. Kuroko bowed and noticed that the mug was empty. So the king drank it all that fast? He picked up the clothes and walked to Akashi in brisk when the king stood up and headed to the mirror, waiting for the cerulean head. Kuroko put the clothes down and started unbuttoning Akashi's shirt. He took off his shirt, revealing his bare upper body. Kuroko picked up the white shirt and put it on the king and buttoned it perfectly. Akashi was smirking the whole time. Kuroko put the black vest on him and buttoned three buttons. He picked up the red coat with gold belt, putting it on Akashi and adjusted the gold belt on the coat before buttoning the coat. He pulled the collar of the coat a little, it looked perfect. Kuroko exhaled a little and pulled down Akashi's pants with the blush on his face. It was slow. He was not looking while pulling it down. Akashi's smirk widened.

"I command you to look while you're changing my pants," Akashi ordered, making the cerulean head blush hard. The bed was made nicely with no lines, with the table at the corner of the room with the gold vase on top. The room was filled with silence. The cerulean hair swayed as the wind blew through the open window. "Yes.." Kuroko gulped and looked while changing. His thumbs slid in the sleeping pants and started pulling it down. He kept repeating 'He does not love me' about a million times. The pants were fully down, revealing the king's member. Kuroko's face was red and quickly put the black pants on him and added the belt in a brisk. After changing him, he was panting with red cheeks. He grabbed the black fedora hat and put it on Akashi. "I apologize..." Kuroko bowed, "but breakfast is ready.."

Akashi smiled and walked out of the room without saying anything, he started walking in the direction to the dining room. Kuroko followed him silently while walking. He didn't like the silence so he decided to say something about that raven haired man and Akashi's conversation when Kuroko was not there. "My king?" He called out. Akashi stopped walking and turned around, looking at the cerulean while smirking. "Call me Akashi," the redhead commanded. The butlers weren't allowed to call their master by the name. "I cannot do th-" Kuroko stopped when he noticed Akashi's serious stare. He slowly nodded. "Yes, Akashi-kun," said Kuroko. They continued walking. The cerulean head was walking beside Akashi. The dining room was nearly there. "Akashi-kun, what were you and that raven haired talking about?"

"Something," answered Akashi. Kuroko was about to ask about the details but they arrived at the dining room. The table was filled with food, ready to be eaten. The butlers were positioned perfectly at the sides of the table. Akashi sat down and started eating. Kuroko saw Kagami at the other side of the table. "Ah, Kagami-kun," called out Kuroko. He approached the redhead, who looked at him and grinned. "It's your fault for waking me up, Kuroko!" Kagami teased. Kuroko made a fake frown. The king overheard and believed that frown and spoke up. "Tetsuya, you dare to wake him like that..?" Kagami started chuckling and claimed the king was wrong, it's a just joke Akashi can't take. Akashi went back to eating in shame. The outside was very beautiful with blue skies, pristine white clouds, and the bright sun lighting up the town. The kids played soccer on the field. They wished they had a soccer club and a team but they didn't have the king's permission.

"I am sorry, Kagami-kun," apologized Kuroko, "but Ak... I mean the king, hasn't heard the news on newspapers, who wants to read today?" He held the newspaper in the air. Kagami, knowing that the cerulean head couldn't read or write, grinned and pointed at Kuroko. "You will read!" The other butlers agreed and pointed at the cerulean head. Akashi just smirked, giving the blue haired butler a challenge to read out loud. Kuroko gulped and started reading. "Uh, um.. The hoes were stolen by a thief?" The butlers started laughing. Akashi simply corrected him, "By hoes, you mean horses," said Akashi. Kuroko tilted his head side and interpreted the laughing as bullying. The king read his expression and understood what he was thinking. "They're laughing because it's funny. They're not bullying you, Tetsuya," explained Akashi.

The butlers stopped laughing and relaxed. Yet, Kuroko didn't understand why are they laughing. He just continued reading the other paragraphs on the newspaper.

"The..?" Kuroko couldn't read this advanced reading skill. "D...o...g...?" Kagami decided to help him with reading. Tt seems Kuroko had improved a little in reading and writing. The redhead pointed at word 'Dogs' and mouthed it. Kuroko looked carefully and spoke the word. "Dos."

The redhead chuckled a little, "D.o.g.s." Mouthed the redhead. "What's dogs?" Kuroko successfully learned how to do it in the right way but he did not know most of these. The redhead gestured what a dog looked like. He put his hands to his head and shook it as if he had the dog ears and he had his tongue out. Kuroko understood easily. "That is enough, I have no time," Akashi spoke up. "I need to know what's going on quickly before I talk with Taiga. It's almost noon." One of the butlers took the newspapers gently and started reading it to the king, "It's about the dogs that roamed around together every night. They have information that the dogs even knew how to escape from the houses. The owners tried to force them to stay, but they still have no idea why they roam around at every night," said the butler. The butlers and the king were listening intently, but Kuroko didn't understand some of the words. he didn't know what 'owners' or 'force' meant.

The butler continued to read. "They found a person with mind reading powers and are willing to pay 4,000 gold coins to that person if that person will help. The dogs may be talking with other dogs inside the mind and start a conversation. That is a theory, if that is not true, they'll find another way to find information about the dogs roaming."

Kuroko tugged at the bottom of Kagami's tailcoat and whispered in his ear, "When you're free, can you teach me how to read and write? The stories are fun to hear but I don't want people to tell me stories just because I can't read. So, ... How do you say p.. le..?" Said Kuroko. Kagami tried to think of something that starts with Ple. He immediately knew a word, and spoke the word, please. "Okay. Plese, will you?" Asked Kuroko. Kagami planned to correct him but he was really lazy and he just nodded, "Yes," answered back Kagami and he looked at the clock, it's noon. "Excuse me," said Kagami, "The king needs me." He walked to Akashi and tapped his shoulder. The king immediately knew what the taller redhead needed and nodded. "All of you, please leave the dining room," ordered Akashi. The butlers, including Kuroko, bowed and walked out of dining room.

Akashi looked at the redhead, "Taiga," called out the king. Kagami approached him. The sun was in the middle of the sky, lighting up the tow. giving some motivation to people to do their work. The women began to wash the clothes using a bucket of the water with soap. The men put the seeds in the farm for it to grow, pouring water into the underground. "It's only three months left before you leave here," stated Akashi. Kagami nodded. "Tell me your opinion of Tetsuya Kuroko," ordered Akashi. The redhead thought about Kuroko, and his personality, hobbies and other things about him. Kuroko's shy, and innocent. He also had no education. Kagami should use this information to tell the king. "He's shy, innocent, and nice, curious. He had no education in his life. He barely knows some of the words. He's interesting so he might be your Ren'ai-chū!" exclaimed Kagami. Akashi raised one of his eyebrows, his cat-like eyes grew smaller and placed his fist on his cheek. He somehow sounded furious. "Do.." said Akashi, "not mention Ren'ai-chū. I hate this word."

"You!" Shouted Kagami, angrily, "You destroyed your own mother's shogi board and didn't even care. You should never have been a king! I think Kuroko should be a king instead of you! You disgusting lazy boy! I'm getting real tired of you, I'm leaving! I want to become a normal person instead of being a butler to a king!" Kagami grabbed his tailcoat off, revealing white shirt. And stomped on the tailcoat until it was covered in dust. Akashi felt his eyes widen. How dare someone do this to the king? Kagami stormed off to the outside and ran off. Kuroko was in the room, he didn't notice Kagami running off. Akashi doesn't care, even if it's his favorite butler. As long as he didn't lose that cerulean head butler. Kuroko came out of the room and headed to the dining room to clean the plates and foods up. After few minutes of walking he arrived at the dining room and found Akashi waiting for him. He looked around and he didn't see Kagami. "Where is he?" Asked Kuroko, "I mean Kagami-kun?"

"He quit," replied Akashi. Not telling what recently happened. Kuroko felt deadpanned, he asked Kagami to help him with reading and writing, and now he quit? Maybe he'll ask the king to help. "I see," said Kuroko, "He left.. So can I have you to teach me how to write and read?" Akashi, knowingly Kuroko didn't have education and nodded. Accepting the cerulean head's request. "Yes," said Akashi, "but I might be busy most of the time. I'll try and go to you to teach you how." Kuroko smiled happily but at the same time, sad, because Kagami left. He seems good person. Kuroko began to clean up the dishes and foods. As soon as he stopped cleaning when Akashi said something weird that made Kuroko confused quickly.

"Do you remember... Everything when you're 10?"

"Yes, of course. Why do you ask?"

"Hmm.."

Akashi's relationship with Kuroko began to develop but the cerulean head didn't love him, he just liked him. A shocking news to Akashi when he heard the words from his old father, something... something about a bride. He planned to choose a bride for the king to marry. He wanted to marry Kuroko but he was afraid, that cerulean head might be not interested in homosexuals. What if he rejected the king? He had decided, he'll try to be around the cerulean head often to get him to like him before the father decided the bride. Akashi continued with his teaching of writing and reading. Kuroko learned quickly.

"The emperor had empowered the generation of the God in the dragon and the earth. The fog in the sky fell to the ground, covering the vision of the place. The ba...?" He stopped when he wouldn't speak the word. Akashi chuckled, learning that Kuroko was very quick at learning. "The bay window and..?" Corrected Akashi. Kuroko had a hard time reading the other words besides 'window' and Akashi decided to correct again.

"The bay window and the bartizan soaked with the mist bought from the fog," finished Akashi. Kuroko got too thrilled when he learned much English and Japanese. He kept studying the languages overnight. He remembered Akashi shouted at him when he caught him reading overnight. When he looked at Akashi, his hatred towards him grew less. But he still hated him a little because of his soon-be-released rules. About taxes and other bad rules bought from Akashi.

The people heard the rumor that the cerulean head is mostly to be with the king. Kagami heard that too. The redhead reading newspaper and there was brown horse stole from Rakuzan beside him, neighing. They were in the forest, with shining leaves falling from the trees. The redhead smiled as he read that paragraph about Kuroko and Akashi rumor. "As expected," said Kagami. "I'll see you next year, Kuroko." He then got on his horse and proceed to ride into the forest.

Kuroko blinked at the cup with white liquid inside with berry at the top. It seemed like a drink. Akashi proudly smirking behind Kuroko. The cerulean head was sitting on the chair, staring at the cup on the table. "What is it called?" Asked Kuroko. Akashi smiled and sat down beside the cerulean head, "It is called a milkshake. Take a sip," stated the crimson head. Kuroko nodded and took a sip of the milkshake. The stars began to appear around Kuroko's head and his big round eyes began to sparkle with stars. He even made a sound of pleasure. The milkshake.. became Kuroko's favorite drink ever. Akashi laughed at his reaction. The laugh... The king never laughed but I actually made him laugh? Kuroko drank entire milkshake of pleasured. He wanted more. Akashi accepted that request and commanded the butler to make more milkshakes. Kuroko enjoyed drinking milkshakes.

Akashi stared at the cerulean head. On the inside, he felt proud and thought their relationship developed to friend level. He needed to keep it developing until they reached the lower level. By the way... I was totally in friend zone.

Kuroko drank 5 cups of milkshake, now laying on the floor. He was rubbing his stomach. Akashi stood beside Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun," said Kuroko, "Say, why are your rules so cruel? I mean by increasing the taxes and kicking out the destitute people?"

"You do not like this rules? I will not make it. I'll do anything for you."

"Why are you treating me like a king? I'm just a butler."

"Because you're an important person. We're friends after all." Akashi offered a hand to help Kuroko up. The cerulean head accepted it and stood up with Akashi's help. "You don't have to do anything for me to be my friend. We're friends, we help each other. Okay?" Kuroko smiled.

Meanwhile, please pray silence for our fallen brother, Akashi Seijuro, who was pushed deeper into the zone, called Friendzone.


	5. Chapter 5

Kuroko had an entire day off. He used his time to visit the town and walk around. He rode a black horse to the town and jumped off when he arrived at a fence, where the horse could be held. He knew where his house was, so he headed there first. He heard lots of people gossiping about "the king's favorite butler." The sun shone onto the town, where the kids were currently playing baseball on the grass field. They were wearing old and breakable helmets to protect themselves. The elders were on the bench, watching their own kids play baseball while chatting amongst themselves. Two women walked down the path, passing by Kuroko while talking to each other. One boy came up to the cerulean head, handing him flowers found from the forest nearly. "Hello, here's some flowers!" said the boy, knowing that the cerulean head was the king's favorite butler. "Give this to the king, and say it's from you. You do know the king favors you a lot and takes care of you, right? Give it to him to thank him. Bye!" The boy's lips formed into a smile—a big smile—before he walked off, waving his hand.

"Of course, I am grateful. I will give it to him," said Kuroko. He took a look at the boy's elder... His elder looked furious, her eyes staring at him with dead eyes that did not have sparkles. As soon as the boy looked at his elder, she looked happy. "Did I do something wrong?" thought Kuroko.

Kuroko headed to his old house with the flowers. He wasn't the type of person to throw the flowers out because that would be rude. He will give it to the king as he promised the boy. Arriving at the house, he opened the door with his old, rusty key and what he saw inside made his jaws drop. Spider webs were everywhere, and the floor was dirty and dusty. The sofas were covered in dirt. Rats were running around and hid in the holes in the wall once they saw Kuroko. He groaned. He didn't want to spend his entire day off to clean. "Wait." He immediately thought of an idea. "Maybe I can..." He walked out of the house, closed the door behind him, and walked back to his horse. Once he reached the horse, he untied the ropes and put it in the horse's bag. After that, he got on the saddle and started to ride back to the mansion. People stared at him, wondering why he only visited for a short time. Finally, he arrived at the entrance to the mansion and got off of his horse, then headed for the mansion, while holding the flowers. After a few minutes of running on the path to the mansion, he finally arrived and entered the mansion, then immediately went to the king. The king was in the living room. The table was filled with many candles with perfectly decorated golden cups on the table. The butlers were standing beside the sofa that the king was sitting in. Their arms were positioned as usual with a cloth on their arms.

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko came running at him with the flowers. "This is for you," smiled Kuroko before he handed his flowers to the king. Sadly, the king found it romantic, so his cheeks became red. He grabbed the flowers gently before saying, "Y...you like me..?" That immediately got Kuroko confused. 'Me liking him?' He thought to himself. 'We're only friends...' He thought about it more. 'Maybe I like him… just a bit.' He touched his chin while thinking, but he needed to say something about the flowers. "What do you mean? It's 'thank-you' flowers. It's to thank you since you've helped me a lot," said Kuroko.

"Oh..." Akashi accepted the flowers.

"Anyway, I have a wish for you to grant, Akashi-kun."

"What is your desire?"

"Could you, please… clean my house?"

So, Akashi granted his wish by commanding the butlers to come and clean the cerulean head's house. Kuroko was walking around town while the other butlers were cleaning. Kuroko greeted the people nicely. The people found him very nice and friendly, which surprised them because they thought he'd be mean or at least, not nice since he was the king's favorite. However, their stereotyping was wrong. One person went up to Kuroko. "Can you do a favor for me?"

"Huh?"

Akashi was standing on the porch of Kuroko's house, wondering about something. "He's too friendly and nice. There's no way he was the first one to get the power and a slave," said the king. The raven haired from last time who Kuroko saw holding the journal was sitting on the chair on the porch. "Of Izanagi. That is impossible. How is that possible, if I may ask, Kazunari?"

The raven haired chuckled before opening the journal in his hands. The king approached the raven haired and sat on the chair on the porch beside the raven haired. "Currently, Kuroko Tetsuya does not have any memories of the past about himself and Izanagi, because that dragon removed it," said raven haired, reading the journal. "Would you want me to tell you how did this happen?"

"Yes," said the king, "but tell me later. Tetsuya's coming."

"Yes, my king." The raven haired nodded and stood up before walking off. Kuroko stared at the raven haired who walked past him, wondering who he was. He didn't bother to follow him to ask for his name. Instead, he just ignored him and walked to Akashi. He cleared his throat before greeting the king because he didn't seem to notice the cerulean head, and instead was just looking at the raven haired who was walking away. "Hello," Kuroko said, getting Akashi's attention. The crimson head averted his eyes to look at the cerulean head before moving his head to the direction of his butler. "Ah, Tetsuya," said the king. "It seems this dirty little house is perfectly cleaned up, just as you wished. Your desire has been granted." Akashi felt a little embarrassed about using the word 'desire' because this word meant wishes but actually had other meanings behind it as well. It meant lust, wanting to make love—sex. It was like he was granting his wish so that Tetsuya would be sore in the morning.

It... it was the imagination of the king, after all. The cerulean head smiled happily, his mouth revealing some of his teeth. His smile praised the king's heart. Akashi could even feel his heart beating fast. He hasn't felt it since his mother died, and back then, his heart pounded hard and fast out of fear. "Thank you, my king," said Kuroko. "Shall I come in and look around?" The butlers walked out of the house and positioned themselves in a line from the porch, and left some space between the path to the door for Kuroko and Akashi to walk through. "Yes, you shall," replied the king after he stood up from the chair and lifted his hand. His mismatched eyes stared into the big round blue eyes. "What... what did I do?" thought Akashi. Kuroko stared at the hand that was offered by the king. He thought it would be polite to accept his hands, not something that was romantic. He accepted the king's hand, confused when the people around them gasped like they saw something shocking. 'What's wrong with being well-mannered?' thought Kuroko.

Akashi couldn't stop his blushing when the cerulean head accepted his hand. He was beginning to think that his butler actually loved him. He tried to link his fingers together with Kuroko's fingers. He looked at the cerulean head's face. 'He's not blushing... Why?' thought Akashi. Meanwhile, Kuroko stared at the red faint blush on the king's cheeks and wondered if he caught the flu, or perhaps he was hot? "No, it can't be hot," mumbled Kuroko, not knowing that the king was probably listening. "His hand is cold. Maybe it is the flu?" Mumbling. He looked up, noticing then that the king was staring at him. "N-No... I'm sorry for saying that... It wasn't meant to be said out loud... Sorry, my king..." apologized Kuroko.

"Ah... It is alright, actually," replied Akashi. "Let's go in."

They both nodded and the butler went to the door and placed his hand on the knob and twisted it, opening the door to let the two enter the house the butlers just cleaned. The inside of the house was cleaned with no spider webs and the floor was mopped clean, glistening with the lights in the ceiling on. They even cleaned the sofas. The perfect cleaned house was to make the cerulean head happy, even though he would not live in this house, nor would he see it often. He would be too busy with Akashi and the mansion. Kuroko's face turned happy, and he suddenly hugged the king. The butlers' faces immediately turned to shock. So did the king's. At that moment, Kuroko was not thinking straight. The silence was slowly filling up the house as the cerulean head came to his senses. A faint red blush started to grow on his cheeks and he then shouted, pulling away from the king and falling on his butt. The butlers watched quietly. Kuroko looked up to the king and was slightly surprised that the king's blushing too. Kuroko wanted to apologize right away but he couldn't think. He ran away quickly before the king could respond. One of the butlers whispered to another butler. "Totally," said the butler, "homosexual, I'd say."

"Indeed."

Kagami started laughing. The room was full of stone with some chains hanging from the ceiling. It looked like a poor palace with a low budget. The red path was placed with lines on them on the floor. The windows were pointy at the top, with straight lines on the bottom. The lights coming from the candles were flickering. The redhead was wearing a white cape with buttons around the chest. Inside, he was wearing a black buttoned shirt with a pair of dark blue pants with no pockets. There was a symbol on the photo frame above the throne; it was a symbol of a wolf with a crown and a bird on the background, but bird's head was the only one revealing this symbol. In front of the laughing redhead, there was a figure with bright gray spiked hair, sitting on the throne. He was wearing a white vest with a blue amulet on his chest. On his lower body, he was wearing black pants. There were many rings on his fingers. It was awfully silent in the room.

"Kagami Taiga. The king is allured by his butler, you say?"

"Indeed, his name is Kuroko."

"That is his name? Isn't that...?" The figure on the throne stated. He was about to continue the sentence but got cut off by the redhead. "I know," Kagami grinned. "I only have one page from that journal, but it has his name in it. To know more, I need to steal that journal," stated Kagami. He pulled out the page. "That journal includes the freeing. So, Haizaki?" The gray head stared at the redhead before closing his eyes, and his lips formed to a smirk. His right index finger tapped on the end of the armrest of the throne. Kagami realized that the people didn't know that the mages were not involved with this, but the mages were the ones who originally created the journal, and they were the ones who hid it. But somehow, it was found. "Yes, go and steal that journal." The figure stood up, looking down at Kagami. "And I mean now." The redhead nodded and quickly walked out of the throne room. The gray head, named Haizaki, thought to himself, "I look forward to meeting you, my dear power takers."


	6. Chapter 6

Akashi stood up from his throne and carried the journal with him. He walked down the hallway before arriving at the end with a door leading to the basement. He stood in front of the door and pulled out a key from his pocket on his jacket. He looked around. Nobody was watching. His mismatching, cat-like eyes continued to stare at everything in his surroundings. He opened the door and silently, he walked down the stairs which lead him to the basement. After few minutes of walking, he arrived at the door and he inserted the key in the keyhole and twisted, opening it with his other key, then he put it carefully in his pocket before he entered the basement. He looked around the storage room; the mannequins, the clothes and the boxes that has been left in the storage. The basement was really large with doors to other rooms in the basement. There's one big door, that looked very expensive with a small sign near the knob on the door, "Key required." The crimson head king smirked, before going back to upstairs. Something important was probably inside that room, and the king felt safe with keeping that thing in there.

One year later.

"Let's get down," said the voice. The figure was covered in a black cloak covering a white shirt. The cloak had a symbol on the middle of it, a symbol of a circle with a wolf wearing a yellow crown. However, it was bright red with yellow. It was simple, everyone could see it easily rather than hard to see symbol on such as black cloak. He had a white bandanna around his mouth with a hood, only revealing dark red hair bangs. His eyebrows were split. The other figure only had his eyes revealing. No hair bangs could be seen. Just eyes. He had his bangs pulled back on his head with the two white bandannas covering his hair and his mouth. "Alright," said the red haired man. "How?" They were in some kind of a tunnel, in the ceiling. A big gold air screen in the tunnel was in the ceiling where two figures are. "Take this screen out," said the other person. "That's how."

"How did you know there were tunnels in the ceiling?"

"I grew up here."

"Oh, I see," the other replied.

"Look down there, do you see it? The box?" The other figure asked, pointing at the drawer beside the bed from the ceiling. There was a box on the drawer. The king in the room was playing violin, unaware that there was people watching him from the ceiling, since it's hard to notice them through the gold screen on the ceiling. "That's the key we seek. Inside the box. All we need to do is wait until the king leave the room." The king's violin sound echoed, filling up the room when two figures stopped talking and waited. The figure with no hair revealing was already allured to his skill of violin. Which made him space out. He was brought back to his senses when he received a silent hit from the other figure. "Don't space out," whispered the figure. The other nodded.

The king finally stopped playing violin and put it in the corner, carefully. He looked around before leaving the room. "Here's our chance! You go first!" The figure with red bangs grabbed the screen and took it off its place for the other figure to jump into the room. "Got it." The other man sat on his butt and his legs were outside the tunnel hole. He was afraid to jump since the ceiling was high. The one with red bangs, grabbed his hands. "Jump in, I'll hold you down, so you won't break an ankle." He nodded and jumped and was stopped in midair, the redhead was holding him. He looked up at him and gave him a look of signal to unhand him. The redhead let go of his hands. The masked figure landed on the ground smoothly and his cloak flipped in the air, making him look badass with his white bandanna. He approached the drawer and pulled his small bag out of his back and unzipped it open, revealing the soft white form of a box inside. He grabbed the box and opened the box, finding the decorated soot key made from charcoal inside. The top of the key was fancy decorated and sharp pointed and the key was fully twisted, excepted the bottom of the key where it could be inserted into keyhole.

He put it in his box and pushed hard into the white form inside the box, causing the shape to remain in the white form in the box. He then put the key back. He flinched when he heard footsteps. He ran, leaving a hair thread laying on the carpet, unknowingly and immediately jumped, expecting the other person to grab his hands and pull him back in the tunnel in the ceiling. His piece of cloak was off and now laying on the carpet. The masked accomplice quickly pulled him up and put the screen back in. They were panting. "Got it? If so, then let's go," he said. They both nodded and crawled off into the tunnel. The king entered the room, looking. He noticed the piece of black cloth. He grabbed the black cloak piece and walked off. In the middle of nowhere in the tunnel, he passed the box to other. "I'll be going now." He crawled away with a box, escaping. Other figure nodded and went the other way to escape.

Kuroko exhaled as he packed something in the box and put it under the bed. Akashi entered his room without knocking. "Tetsuya." Yes, Kuroko was still a butler for him, even after a year. But they did not confess yet. They considered each other as friends. Akashi's now 26 and Kuroko's 25. Somehow, Kagami did not return after a year. "Do you have any idea why this is in my room?" The king lifted the black cloak and handed it to the cerulean head. The butler took a look at it carefully. "The cloth probably came from a tailcoat. It might be a butler. I believe," said Kuroko. The king did not agree with his butler's guesses on this cloth. "Feel it. And feel your tailcoat, now," commanded Akashi. The cerulean head butler cannot refuse the king. So, he stroked on the cloth and then did the same to his tailcoat. "Ah. I am not exactly sure. Check with someone else?" Suggested Kuroko. Akashi stared at him, thinking about it. The cherry tree bloomed in the room since the window's opened. Most of petals fell on the smaller man's head since he was closer to the window. "Maybe someone else will know the answers." Added Kuroko.

"I'll ask around," said the king before he pointed at the bluenette. "There are petals on your hair." Exclaimed Akashi. Kuroko lifted his hand and placed it on his hair, feeling some petals touching his palm. "Ah, you are right." He began to take the petals off his hair with his hand. After he was finished taking them off, he looked up at Akashi. "Akashi-kun, wha-" he got cut off by soft warm lips pressed against his lips. At that moment, everything went slow. The feeling of passion began to grow inside him. Kuroko's heart began to beat quickly. His cheeks began to grow faint red, reaching his ears. He didn't realize he was supposed to push him off. But at this moment, he pushed him off, blushing. He even tried to play it off. "A-Akashi-kun ?" Said Kuroko. The crimson head in front of him had a smile on his face. Kuroko found the kiss bad until he saw the king smiling. "S-S-So, it's good?" Thought Kuroko, still blushing. His big round eyes locked on the the king's heterochromic eyes, red and gold. "Ren'ai-chū..?" Stated Kuroko.

"Indeed. I love you, since you just joined and showed yourself," said Akashi. It had Kuroko shock. He couldn't respond to this. He was blushing all over. This is how they started dating. However they did not tell anyone about the love. They kept it as a secret.


	7. Chapter 7

Again, two figures came to the mansion with a key. The extra key was to the room in the basement. The figures crawled through the tunnel in the ceiling. They stopped when they met the end of the tunnel with a hole down to the basement. The figure with red hair bangs revealing. "Here. Jump in," he said. The other was worried that he might break his legs. The redhead immediately knew what the other was thinking. He grinned behind his mask. "No need to worry," said the figure before he patted his partner's back. "There is a curve at the end of the hole. You'll just hurt your back. Well, it'll burn." The other man trusted in the red haired figure. So, he decided to jump in the hole with the extra key in his pocket. His cloak was flapping around as the air blew on them while he was falling in the hole, which almost seemed endless. The lines on his black shirt, the hood was moving too much. He went down the hole fast. Like, gravity wouldn't let him to float around. While the figure got closer, there's a curve, he just landed on it, making him go outside the tunnel. He fell on bags of flour. The smell in the basement was really stinky. He stood up. The basement was full of shelves with boxes of supplies inside. Sometimes, there were even bags filled with something he didn't know. The floor was dirty, probably haven't been mopped for while. The lights were flickering. Only one stayed on normally, the one above the giant decorated door. It looked like a king's precious item was saved inside there. He paated the dust on his clothes off and walked around, looking around as if he never seen the basement. His partner finally came out of the tunnel falling on the bags of flour. Suddenly, the bags ripped, the flours went all over the man, leaving him white.

He dusted it off and started walking to the room, not bothering to look around. The figure did not realize that he was leaving footprints behind in the flour. Neither did the other figure. They stood in front of a door, opening it with their extra key. Inside was only a book, a journal inside a glass box. "What? Is this all?" The figure with red bangs complained, he went through all this for a journal? He was expecting something valuable such as golds. "Wait.." Said the other figure. He walked over to the book, taking off the glass box before picking the book up to read the title. His eyes widened. "It's... The Izanagi's book.." They both flinched when they heard the footsteps. The figure looked around fast, seeing the small hole behind the shelves in the room. He grabbed the book and went straight to it, sliding himself into the hole, since it's small hole. As the door slowly opened, the figure stared at other as he tried to slide himself into the hole. It was too late. The figure closed his eyes, apologizing in his mind as he kicked the shelves, causing the boxes to fall in front of the hole so that his comrade couldn't go with him. The door was fully opened with the king staring at the figure in black. He looked at the glass box, the journal was gone. The king became furious, went over to the figure. He grabbed the figure's bandanna and the hood off to see who is was inside the bandanna and hood. What he saw made the king widen his eyes.

Kagami entered the throne room, seeing nobody on the throne. He groaned. "When he's not here, I feel faint," said the redhead. Referring to Haizaki. A raven haired appeared in the throne room with a smirk on his face. His hair was long to his jaw, with thick eyebrows. He was using the black yukata. "We have the book, that's good," said the raven haired. Kagami nodded in agreement. They started walking into the other room. The other room was really big with high ceiling with walls of stone and small windows. In the middle of the floor, there was the journal from the mansion laying on the floor with the candles around it. "Haizaki," called the red head as grey haired opened the door and entered the room, after that, he closed the door. He took a look at the two, thinking about something. He continued to observe the room. He smirked, looking at the raven haired, with his index finger pointing at him. "Hanamiya Makoto. You shall do it," said Haizaki.

The raven haired, named Hanamiya Makoto, nodded before walking over to the book. He reached out his hand, lifting up the book before opening the book to the summoning/breaking free page of what to do. He carefully read the sentences on the page. As the people were watching him. They talked to each other. "Haizaki, what will happen if he see us as enemies?" Asked Kagami, sounding concerned. The grey haired chuckled before shaking his head. The redhead nodded, trusting the grey haired. Hanamiya had found out how to summon Izanagi. "Excellent! Give me the knife," said the raven haired. He had a hard time reading such illegible writing in the book since it was old which is why it took him so long to understand. Haizaki grabbed the knife and handed it to Hanamiya. As both of them backed away from the the raven haired. "Come on out, Izanagi!" Hanamiya sliced his index finger, drawing a big symbol on the floor. The symbol was a circle with four dots inside the circle with smaller circle on the middle with the straight line on the middle of the small circle. Lastly, he drew a moon on the right side of the inside large circle and then sun on the left side of the inside large circle. As the raven haired backed away with others.

The symbol began to glow in light purple. One dot glowed yellow, second one was dark blue and third one was violet. Then, other dot was glowed green. The whole symbol was light purple except the dots. Few minutes of silence later, not a single person even moved. Silently, very silently. Until the loud roar heard. The symbol began to explode into large purple fire. The large fire reached the ceiling which is highest. There was big rumble like an earthquake. The fire almost reached to fill the room. So, the people were lucky that was not burned by the fire. As the fire stopped, a dragon was flying in the air. With the ceiling being broke. The dragon was mauve purple mixed with currant red. Most of the skin was mauve purple. On the chest, wings. It was currant red. The dragon's face revealed many lines, which was obviously that he was old. With the light charcoal black long hair to the jaw. The bangs divided was laying on the both sides of his long mouth and nose. His eyes was dark purple with pointy pupils. He was around 25 feet and his wings was big as 19 feet.

"Answer me, who freed me?" Asked Izanagi. Haizaki and Kagami pointed at the raven haired. The dragon averted his eyes straight to Hanamiya who just flinched. So, the dragon landed on the ground, his head leaned closer to Hanamiya. "So, whose idea was it?" Izanagi's sharp pupils made the raven haired gulped. "It was us. Our idea," said Hanamiya. "We wanted you to be free and destroy the palaces. And make us gods!" Izanagi tilted his head, causing his long hair to move. The people remained silent, waiting for Izanagi to say something. "What? I don't do that, I only take people's powers. That is all," said Izanagi before punching the wall of the room, destroying Haizaki's palace. He then grabbed Hanamiya and Haizaki, gripping them in his claws. When he fully gripped, the bloods dripped out of his claws. "Where's the other one?" He looked around, seeing no human. He began to flap their wings, floating in the air. "I have no time but, where is that person?" He began to fly off. Kagami hid behind the stone, panting. "I need to save him.. Now." He began to run towards the horse.

Akashi walked down the hallway, before arriving at the room, opening it. Inside was the masked man with his arms chained to the wall. He wore no clothes, just shorts. His hair bright blue as sky, while his big round eyes stared into the king's eyes. Obviously it was Kuroko who was chained. Probably by the king. "Tell me the reason why you stole the book."

The royals at the meeting, they were just chattering around. "Do you know of Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise?" Asked green haired with glasses. He was wearing a yukata. There were four people at the table with colourful hair. One, with yellow and second, dark blue, third, green. And lastly, purple. All of them were wearing yukata. "No, Midorima." The green haired looked at Murasakibara that Kuroko met at the party. "Ah..." He tried to remember. "No. I don't know him," said Murasakibara, forgetting.

Midorima sighed. "Let's go to the king and meet Kuroko. Alright?" All royals nodded in agreement as they stood up


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you saying you didn't steal the book?" asked the king. He wanted to make sure and know why his butler paired up with the bad group to help them steal. He needed information right now. Kuroko looked up at him. "Kagami-kun. He told me to go with him, forced me to dress up in black," stated Kuroko. "He mostly commands me to do things that helped him through it." He explained clearly, at some ways, it was not clear at Akashi. He just folded his arms, he kept his eyes locked on the butler. He felt hesitant. Should he trust the one he loves who stole the book? Kuroko promised him that he wouldn't do anything wrong. But he broke the promise. The dragon probably's free now. The dangerous dragon that might destroy the earth? Will he trust Kuroko and others who caused this? "I see. How did you get in the basement?" He'll trust him for while, however he won't trust him forever if Kuroko ever did something wrong again.

"There are tunnels in the ceiling. Kagami-kun and I went there and entered your bedroom to get the key printed and made new key same shape as old one. After few days, we went to the basement through the tunnel and opened the door to the book with the extra key.. Is that clear enough?" Explained Kuroko. Akashi thought about it. He remembered his father commanding the people to build the tunnels in the ceiling for some reasons. He'll just go to his father and ask him about it. "He made me joined. I thought it was some fun action but I don't know that it was serious.. I'm sorry." Apologized Kuroko. The king didn't believe him but yet, he wanted to have faith in him. What if Kuroko was really playing whole one year? He had decided that cerulean head will stay in there for a little. The room was very silent with one flicking light on the ceiling. The cerulean head's body was smooth, skinny with no wounds at all. His body was perfectly shaped for a skinny person. His thighs was quite small with two lines on the side. His shoulders was hang higher as the chains on his wrists pulled his arms up. On his back, revealed lots of the lines as his arms was hang up, especially the area near the nape.

The floor was stone, dirty and rough. As usual for the torture room, however, the king do not want to plan to torture such beloved Kuroko. Which was why, he only locked him up. The red grew on the cerulean head's shoulder as his bloods rushed down his arms while his arms was hang. His arms was very paler, less bloods on it. His knees was hurt by just kneeling on the rocks on the floor. The king noticed that, too. He felt guilty, he managed to put some pillows under the cerulean head's knees and lowered the chains. He now can move his arms but he still cannot escape. "I am sorry, but I need to go," said Akashi. He walked off, leaving the room and closed the door. Kuroko's emotion currently was very happy. Quite unusual. He turned his head to up, instead of looking down at the ground. A big smile on his face. As he rubbed his knees on the pillows, it started to feel good after having his knees on tough floor. He indicated to move his arms around, needed some muscle. He felt his arms cold. The white cloth wrapped around his waist, since the king don't want to see such as manhood. So, he respected the privacy. Kuroko began to giggle.

"He actually cares.."

Kagami rode a horse to the town, feeling relief when the dragon was headed to the Yosen which gave him the chance to get to Rakuzan before Izangai. He kept riding with high hopes. Finally he arrived at Rakuzan and ran on the road which is direction to the palace. The people was peacefully doing what they like. The kids selling lemonade. He figured that people haven't known that Izangai was broken free. So he ran faster to warn the king. He arrived at the place and jumped over the gate, running to the palace. He was panting hard when he entered the palace. He asked the butler. "Tell me where the King is..." Asked Kagami. The butler, knowingly Kagami's quite important to Akashi. But right now? He don't know. "Over there in the torture room," replied the butler. Kagami was looked rushing and thanked him before running on the direction to the torture room.

He arrived at the torture room and entered the room, finding Akashi leaning his back against the wall while Kuroko is chained. He immediately knew why he's chained. He looked at Akashi. He gulped when he looked furious at the red head with darker bangs. He came to realization that Kuroko probably have told him about Kagami. This is not the time when he scold the cerulean head. He must hurry and warn. "Akashi! Kuroko's innocent but he will die soon! Izangai was broken free!" Kuroko tilted his head to side, confused. He have something do with the dragon? Akashi went and unchained Kuroko. "Let's go!" Kagami and the king tried to run but cerulean head grabbed them and stopped them. "What's the secret have you kept from me..?" Both went silent. Finally, the king responded. "You'll find out later once you met Izangai," stated Akashi as he broken of the cerulean head's grasp and ran with Kagami. Kuroko just nodded and went up with them.

They headed to the throne room. Usually, the king went to the throne and sat down there. There was nothing for other two to sit so they had to stand up all the time.

The colourful hairs people again, they was chattering while walking in the the hallway in the mansion. The soft footsteps never left any prints, it was cleaned. Once when the butler saw the group with colourful hairs, they will bow before them, for some reasons. The violet head opened his mouth as he started talking with the green head. And there's one blonde, who is seemed happy with a big smile on his face. The yellow hair matched with his personality well. They arrived at the throne room and knocked on the big doors, decorated decently with flint sliver knobs shining its the light. It seemed to be cleaned and scribed by a butler. The floor, too. It was mopped well aware that it was reflecting the light as it shine. The knobs began to twist as the doors indicated to open slowly. What's inside, the short cerulean head with big round eyes. The bangs are grew to his nose. What they heard about this boy, is Kuroko Tetsuya. The butler of the king. And there was other rumor, too. These informations made the green head raised one of his eyebrow, acting as smart. He crossed his arms, as his right head moved close to his face and the nose. He pushed up his eyeglasses with his middle finger as the other fingers was opened.

"What's your sign? I am cancer," stated the green head. Causing the cerulean head confused, since he don't know what is it mean. To show the signal, of being confused, he tilted his head to the side of left. The green head turned a little with his head up, as the light reflection covered his eyes on the glasses of the eyeglasses. "What? You don't know? It's lucky. I need to view it in the night to see the stars. All of these are called, Oha osa horoscope. Everyone must know what it is, including the king," said the green head said as he looked over, looking at the king. "Right?" He hoped the answer to be as he expected from the king which is 'Yes' and he adjusted his eyeglasses again. The king was just sitting on the throne with his fist placed on his cheek as the throne's arm rests supports his elbow. His face currently don't look so excited about horoscope that the green head mentioned to the cerulean. "Listen, Shintaro. I do not have time for that," said the king, "and we need to introduce my butler. As you can see, this is my butler. Kuroko Tetsuya." He raised one of his hand and opened one finger and pointed at the cerulean head.

"I already know that.." The dark tanned with dark blue hair with a big yawn on his face as his pinky from the right hand was in his right ear which is inappropriate action that made him earn the feet on his feet as the the green head stepped on his feet. The king tilted his head, slowly. "I see. You must have heard a lot about him. Huh," said the king as he pushed his muscle in his feet as he stood up. He was wearing the yukata, as usually. Since it was comfortable. "And also.." He added, as he began to walk towards the cerulean head. Once he arrived at him, he slowly cupped other's cheeks and kissed him on the lips, passionately in the front of the royals. The king believed he should do this because he trusted the royals so much. The royals just remained silent, unable to do anything since they can't defy the king. So they could just stand there and watch. After Akashi finished kissing, he pulled away with a smirk on his face. Leaving Kuroko shocked. "Yes, we are lovers," stated the king. "But, you must not tell the others." The royals obeyed and promised that they won't tell anyone. Now the information about Akashi's relationship had leaked a little. The cerulean head just stood there, blushing all over on his face. At same way, hoping that the royals won't tell anyone. "Good. Tell me what's going on. Now," commanded the king.

"Yes, the dragon destroyed Yosen recently. It seemed Izanagi was not looking to take the powers. It seemed to look for something. However, it's currently on way to here. He can arrive soon. With his big wings.." Stated the green head, being one smart in the royals. Kagami kept staring at colourful hairs which are familiar to him. He tried to think of what it is. As the chattering, discussing continued and can be heard. Kuroko didn't bother talking, and Kagami, too. For some reasons. The red head tried to look back when Izanagi got free. The fire. He kept trying. He sudden remembered what's familiar to the royal 's colourful hairs. He just gasped and approached the people, speaking up. "I was watching Hanamiya making symbol. And I saw the dots.. The each colour of the dots.. It's very familiar to your hairs. Did you all have something related to Izanagi?" Everyone went silent, except Kuroko who was confused, asking too much questions. The king let out a sigh. "Explain, royals. What happened to the dragon and everything," commanded Akashi. The green head stood up, voting to tell. As he got accepted and he began to open his mouth to explain.

"Long time ago, the dragon appeared on the earth. He was very small, same size as this Kuroko. He was the one who created the powers. It was for people to have fun. The first person who got the power was very important to him. So they used to be friends. And four of us, are next one who got our powers then world. As Izanagi got little older, he became evil. He took everything. The powers. Even ours, too. He found the first person's power very weak than all, so he made him lost all of his memories and left him alone in the town. He got bigger and tried to hurt people but got banished," explained the green head. "These dots are related to us, yes." Izanagi currently looking for the first person, when he found him, he'll kill him immediately. A question sudden popped up in the cerulean head's mind. So, he decided to say it out and find out the answer. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attentions. As soon as they looked at the cerulean head. "Who's first person? Do one of you know?" Asked Kuroko. They all nodded. Kuroko asked once again. "Who?"

The king answered first, with breaking voice.

"That was you."


	9. Chapter 9

"It was me...? No way..!" Kuroko stared at them then looked at the king. "Is this… what you've been hiding from me..?" Asked Kuroko. It was very obvious question. Even the cerulean head himself can find the answer. The redhead stared at the crimson head, wondering how he would respond. The king responded with a nod. "Yes," said Akashi after a nod. Calmly, as usually. The cerulean head gulped, feeling so uneasy inside. His stomach felt weird. It was a feeling when something bad was about to happen. "Your misdirection.. You never use your power. Why?" Asked the king, getting to new topic. The cerulean head flinched at the question, temporarily distracted from the deep thoughts about Izanagi and himself. "My power? It's useless.. I don't have to use it.." His eyes averted to the ground as the back of his neck bended a little while his head is tilted down. "It will be useful someday," stated the green head.

"I see.. But I don't know how to use it properly," said Kuroko.

"You ARE using it. The people, including us, find it hard to see you. And maybe the king will teach you how," replied Midorima. The cerulean head nodded slowly then averted his eyes in the direction towards the king who had his arms crossed like a real man. And as usual, he still had the straight face. His eyes were locked on the cerulean head. He was mostly probably thinking about how to teach his own butler to use the power properly. Kagami, feeling left out, just listened to the conversation. Somehow, he was not very important in this conversation.. He should be important since he saw the dragon, escaping.

Akashi tried to figure out how to teach Kuroko. The only way to teach him was to get Izanagi to teach him since Izanagi was one who created the power. Kuroko just stared at them, talking and discussing. A broken piece of memory flashed through the cerulean's head, the pieces of his memory coming back together as he began to remember. The broken piece of a memory was a picture of a dragon—a young dragon that looked like Izanagi laying with their arms supporting his body up. His face was furious, staring at the view of the person. Kuroko flinched at the piece of memory. Right now, he wanted to know the details of what actually happened.

A rumble shook the ground as a dragon, nearly 30 feet long, landed on the ground in front of the town entrance, his view locked on the palace. The scream could be heard in the houses and the stores. The king and Kuroko went to balcony to see what was going on. They went outside and stood on the balcony, which made Izanagi notice the cerulean head. His grip on the rock became stronger. He went running towards the palace, targeting the cerulean head. The violet head, Murasakibara, grabbed the cerulean head and ran inside. They were lucky as they got away from the balcony. When Izanagi arrived at the palace, his arm went inside the palace through the balcony doors, breaking the door. He tried to find Kuroko by waving his claw inside but they already ran off into hallway. His other claw ripped out the bartizan, destroying it. Kuroko was being carried by Murasakibara as the others kept running to the safe place. He took a good look at the king in the lead.

The dragon broke the roofs by grabbing them and pulled it out before throwing it in the air. The roofs fell on random houses, breaking them and killing several people. The colourful people looked up, seeing the now-nonexistent ceiling and a dragon with sharp eyes staring down at them. The people stopped, panting heavily as they looked up at Izanagi. It was useless to run anymore since the dragon had long arms, he can catch them easily. "Is this the king?" He looked at obvious king, Akashi who glared at him. "Why do you want to kill Tetsuya?" Asked the crimson head in an angry tone which made Izanagi chuckle. The cerulean head can't stop shaking as he held closer to Murasakibara. "If I kill this boy and take his power. I'll be able to control the earth," cackled the dragon.

He looked at the cerulean head. "Now.. Pass this person to me.." The way the dragon spoke was full of venom. But old, too. He was old but still strong. The group was determined, so all of them, at the same time spoke out no to the dragon, making Izanagi furious. "Fine." He reached out his claw, nearly grabbing the violet head who had the cerulean head over his big shoulder. The sky was getting orange as it got darker since it's almost night. There was already fires on the town. Akashi commanded Murasakibara to move before the claw reached him. "Atsushi! Quick!" The violet head immediately heard and moved out of the way by running to the right. He was an idiot. If he ran to left, he would be where the group would be. But he ran to right. The claw was in between them, blocking the violet head and the cerulean head's way back to the group. "Idiot!" Shouted Midorima. If Murasakibara and Kuroko tried to run back, the claw of Izanagi will catch them easily since it was in between. The group had no choice but to run into the hallway. Izanagi was focused on Kuroko, so he went and reached to grab the violet head but failed.

Murasakibara kept running into the other hallway with Kuroko over his shoulder. The dragon kept chasing them from the outside of the palace, making large holes in the walls as his arm went in the palace to grab the violet head. Sometimes, he tried to grab them by the above. But it was hard since the violet head could see it coming. The bartizans began to fall, as it crashed into the ground it rumbled. The stones were everywhere on the ground. The palace began to fall a little. The dragon's eye entered the inside through the bay window, seeing the violet head pulling out the key while Kuroko was on his shoulder. His eye averted, seeing the door to the basement with locked. He tried to reach Murasakibara quickly. Finally, the skin of his claw felt the human. The violet head desperately passed the key to the cerulean head. Izanagi didn't notice since he was big and humans were small and it was hard to see their hands. He licked his teeth, preparing to kill Kuroko. As soon as the key was passed, the cerulean head climbed out and fell on the ground then kept running.

The dragon hissed as he caught Kuroko running. He threw Murasakibara on the ground outside of the palace, leaving him hurt on the ground. He broke the bay window by shoving his arm in, then he moved his arm real hard. The whole wall was destroyed. The glass shards flew everywhere, the stones, too. Kuroko flinched at his move as he arrived at the door. Quickly, he inserted the key in the keyhole with a big rush. The keyhole broke because it needed to be inserted and twisted in a specific way. Kuroko gritted his teeth as he kept struggling to figure out how to open it with broken lock. Izanagi noticed so he approached Kuroko slowly. "It's broken, isn't it?" Said Izanagi. "Now is the time, give yourself to me." The cerulean head didn't give up and he kept trying. The dragon got closer to him, speaking sentences that might make him feel like giving up. "Give up. When you are dead, you won't be stressed anymore. You'll be peaceful when you die. You would be better off abandoning the world, the world that didn't care about you," he kept yet, he was trying, never give up. The key finally twisted, unlocking the door. Grateful, he opened it quickly. The dragon noticed it and tried to go to him fast to stop him from going in the basement. But it was too late. Kuroko already ran down the basement on the stairs. To the underground that Izanagi can't go since he was too big.

Izanagi growled, being very furious. "Kuroko.. I'll use my full strength to kill you.. I won't let myself be banished."

Kuroko kept running down the stairs. He can hear the roar from the outside, which was obviously Izanagi. The roar of anger. The people were frightened, and stayed inside shelters which are houses. Feeling panicky that the dragon might have stomped the houses, killing the people inside with his feet. The sun had finally set. The gate was broken. The mansion looked like it just exploded, with no roof. The stones, wood and other things were everywhere. The huge mountain in the middle of the field was nearby, too.

Kuroko finally arrived at the basement, meeting with others and the king. They entered basement from other way, or rather secret way. "Tetsuya? Are you alright?" The king was first one to approach the cerulean head and asked if he's alright. It seemed he was not bothered by Murasakibara not being here with Kuroko. All he thought about was Kuroko. "Yes, I am alright," nodding the cerulean head butler. The king felt a big relief inside him. Midorima approached Kuroko, with his head moving too much. Looking around to see the violet head. "Where's Murasakibara?"

"I don't know. But he saved me," stated Kuroko. "From Izanagi's claw. I think he threw Murasakibara-kun out of the mansion.."

"I see." The green head nodded, understood what the cerulean head just said. The dragon must be banished immediately unless he forgave himself for his own actions and allied with the humans. Currently, they was discussing on how to defeat him and banish. Midorima was good at reading and that might help him to understand how to banish Izanagi in the journal. The person who wrote the journal was unknown. But that person will be important in this case.


End file.
